


A Familiar Feeling

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: They missed each other in several lifetimes before getting to meet.





	A Familiar Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like because I can't watch the most recent season, my ability to write Marvey has been diminished significantly. :/ I still want to read and write it, but I just can't muster the words. I don't think the stress, and fear of driving people away with being annoying or needy, is helping much with the inspiration to be honest, but another big factor is just plainly disappointing whoever is reading.
> 
> Based on an idea of a Soulmate AU where if soulmates do not meet in one lifetime, they will continue being reborn until they finally get to meet.

They missed each other in several lifetimes before getting to meet.

 

1886\. Harvey was just fifteen, when he passed a young boy on the street, inches from death. His father was about to let him stop, to give the boy some coins. But his mother dragged him away, telling him they would be late to meet the young lady he would be marrying in a few years.

He walked past a few hours later, and the boy was still there but gone, taken by the freezing cold January weather.

Harvey didn’t live much longer; at seventeen, he was struck down by a sickness, and passed away in his sleep.

 

1917\. World War One. They were both taken out at the same time, before they could even introduce themselves; killed instantly by the bomb in the bar. The last thing he saw before he died was bright blue eyes, and the last words he heard: ‘My name is—‘

 

1958\. Vietnam. The other had been approaching him, before being distracted by one of his fellow soldiers with the promise of a pretty prostitute girl.

Their eyes caught each other’s, connecting for a brief second, before the young man had been dragged away. He heard later that a group had been killed, and that Blue-Eyes had been among them.

 

2011 was the year it finally happened.

The briefcase had split open, packets of marijuana spilling around their feet. But Harvey wasn’t focusing on that; he was focusing on the familiarity of the other. The way his heart tugged, like something he hadn’t realised he was missing was finally returning to him, and the strange feeling that this was meant to happen in some way.

The young man blinked back at him, head slightly inclining. ‘I feel like I’ve met you before.’

‘…Me too.’


End file.
